


Different Paths

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Children, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Nearly four months into dating and you’d still yet to have that talk with your boyfriend. After meeting at a coffee shop, Spencer asked you out over your usual order and you’d been dating and having fun ever since. But it was definitely going in the direction of serious and you still hadn’t had that talk yet - you know, the one about future plans?

As you were sitting on the couch watching TV on one of Spencer’s rare days off, you realized you could easily fall hard for him, but you had to make sure you were both on the same page, so you didn’t waste any more of either of your time. “Hey, Spence,” you said, pushing up off of his chest and turning to face him. “Can I ask you something without scaring you away?”

“Why would you scare me?” he laughed. There wasn’t much you didn’t tell each other. The only thing he kept from you was when a case was particularly difficult for him.

Your eyes went wide and you shrugged. “Well, it’s about the future...of our relationship.”

“Oh,” he said, surprised. “What about it?” 

Here it went. For some reason, you were expecting that this would be the end of your relationship with Spencer, but you wanted it to be sooner rather than later if it was. “I was wondering what you wanted out of the future. Like where do you see your life in 10 or 20 years? I just would like for us to be on the same page, and if we’re not, then we should probably stop seeing each other.” It sounded harsher than you’d meant it to.

Spencer took a deep breath. “I’d like to be married in ten years,” he started, turning his body toward you. “I would also like to continue working at the BAU until I can’t anymore, and if that ever happens, then I’d probably want to be a professor.” He hadn’t mentioned anything about kids, but that didn’t mean anything, so you just asked straight out.  
“Do you want kids?”

“Yea,” he said with a smile. “I think I would be okay if I didn’t have them. I have Henry and Michael and now Hank, but I still think I’d like my own. Why? You don’t, do you?” he asked.

You shook your head. You’d never wanted kids. Loved them. Never wanted them. Like Spencer, you had nieces and nephews that you loved with all your heart and would do anything for, but you’d never wanted to have your own, especially not biologically. “I’ve just got so much shit in my background that I have no desire to pass on to a child. I wouldn’t wanna put them through that,” you started. He knew of the myriad of health issues, both physical and mental, that plagued your background. “I also like my life the way it is now,” you continued. “I like coming home at the end of the day to a silent apartment. I also like being able to drink my face off occasionally after a bad shift, ya know?”

He sighed. This was it. As much as you liked him, this wasn’t going to be able to continue. Better you know now, then fall hard and find out later. “I understand...but I still do think I want kids...and you definitely don’t?”

“No,” you quietly insisted. “I’m sorry. I wish we we’re on the same page. I really like you. I just didn’t want to get to the point where I was in love with you and then find out. It’d hurt even more.”

“Yea, you’re right. I really like you too though,” he sighed, “Can we still be friends?”

“Of course,” you replied, kissing him on the cheek. “Dinner on Fridays when you’re home?”

He shook his head. “That sounds great...and if my attitude happens to change down the road and we’re both still single?”  
“Then I will absolutely jump your bones,” you responded. You were going to miss him in every way - in bed included.

He laughed, pulling you back toward him and asking if you still wanted to finish the television show you were watching. “Of course,” you said, “we’re still friends after all.”


End file.
